


Give Me Freedom!

by GlassesG33k



Category: Mork & Mindy, Mork And Mindy
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: Mork was despised and seen as so worthless he was cast out of his very planet, hoping to not hold them back anymore.His emotions and what he endured.





	

**Give Me Freedom!**

 

Give me happiness or my soul shall surely die,  
told a joke and instead they made me cry  
punished for being that which I am  
cast out to another land

 

found being “lazy” but I called it carefree  
told I was shiftless when I couldn't sit silently  
found being “pushy” when I stood up for myself  
told I was “dumb”when I cared about something else

 

found to be inscrutable when they could not figure out me  
Sent to another world where nimbnuls reign supreme,  
known as the lowest branch on the planetary tree

 

But then something happened, deep inside of my being  
I found that maybe we, were a bit to self praising,  
our knowledge finite and that there were other words  
to express what was my plight

 

told that I was wild, erratic, un-evolved,  
What I truly was, was unloved  
told I was stupid, distracted and to dull to teach  
Maybe I needed someone to lovingly educate me,  
(instead of towering over, while I cowered, and they preached)  
told I was ugly, degenerate, slime  
What I was, was sturdy, efferent and yet venerate despite their glaring eyes  
told I was filth and I emit a stench beyond old-factory senses  
told, “your clothing is rags and gray with dirt”,  
laugh at my inability to shower away the hurt  
hairy, fat, and far worse than that by the ones my own age,  
So I went on a diet then was called a weak skeletal waif,  
no matter what I tried, I could not make the grade,  
in society or establishment, overall I was just a waste

 

So at night I cried allow me happiness,  
for without it my soul shall surely die  
If my mind is deprived,  
stifled, from bursting out what's inside  
it shall surely mean my demise

 

Give me happiness, for without my soul shall surely die.  
Water, food, shelter and clothes keep the body alive  
But if the soul is deprived then darkness and death  
have already won  
and the very heart shall surely come undone  
it is true that the physical body can be killed too  
merely through being deprived of it's true food.

 

And this is the state I was at,  
when called into the consul of fatso.  
beat up, glared into looking at only my toes,  
every word I uttered they shut me up,  
no defense, it was so bad even the rhyming gave up,

 

and that's when I was spat out  
from that which I knew so well  
tossed into what I hoped would not be a total hell,

 

and so now I stand,  
lost,  
left,  
scared  
staring at the stars  
wrecked in the wake of it all,  
(is that me shaking or are the stars shimmering)

 

knowing you're watching every move,  
even though you do not care to  
and I am left to decide on my own,  
do I turn against that which was my so called, “home”?

 

Or can I have what I never knew  
an Earthling happiness, that seems entirely true.

 

=-)


End file.
